Celestial Betrayal
by ACuteUfoKitty
Summary: When lisanna comes back she is rejected and betrayed. Her powers are released. What will happen when she gets revenge. I do not own fairytail nor its characters only the plot. Furst fanfic so pls tell me what you think. Rated T for profanities
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys This is Fairyofdeath on wattpad and this is a fanfic from there that I wrote also my devices have been taken away and my mom took my computer cord away so I can only update when I have my iPod. Sorry for rambling now let's get on with the first chapter of Celestial Betrayal!br /Also italics = sounds Bold= thoughts and regular is just regular XD  
"Beep Beep Beep br /I groan as I hear that it's time to get up already but I know that once I've been woken up u won't fall asleep again. Lazily I roll out of bed and take a shower. Once that is done I head to the town to see if there are any keys that I can buy. When I'm walking I get a very bad feeling. I shrug it off and enter the store. I squeal with excitement when I see a key that I can buy but the thing is it's black and there is one that comes with it that looks like a virtual flame. They look really cool and I see that they don't have a price tag so I go up to the store keeper. "Hello I was wondering how much do these cost?" I ask and he just shakes his head. "You can have them they have been in this store for sale about ten years. So you can just have them." The shopkeeper said with a grim smile. I squealed and said thank you but then that bad feeling came over me again. I headed to the guild and before I got there I noticed it was WAYYY louder that usually and that was saying something since it it FairyTail. I open the guild doors and say "Hi Minna!" And soon I notice that everyone is crowded by one person. Wondering who it is I walk over and see a girl with short whit hair like Mira's. I say hi and she just looks at me oddly. "Umm Who the hell are you?" The girl asks and I just say "Proud member of team natsu, Lucy heartfillia, nice to meet you!" I say with a smile and she just grimaces. "What are you talking about? IM a part of team natsu. Oh they haven't told you yet never mind and btw my names Lissana." She says and I am just wondering. What is she talking about them not tell wing me yet? Who? My thoughts are I tutored when u see natsu and the team walking up to me but before anyone says anything gray runs up to me and says "I'm sorry I didn't agree to this" and walks back to natsu and the team. "Hey guys what's up!" I ask and they all look at me "We need to talk Luce" Natsu said and I just nod and. He says. "So you see Lisannas back and if you didn't know this already she was on our team before you and now that she's back she wants to be on the team and I agreed since she's my best freind and you know six people on a team is really to much and you were just a replacement so we are kicking you off the team. Is that okay?" He says and those words shattered my heart. Holding back tears I say "Yes natsu that's fine." And then I really don't know what happened but all of the zodiac keys opened (yukino gave her to her) and surrounded Lucy in a circle. "Hime it's time. Sorry that we have to do this here but we must hurry. Celestial will be expecting you soon." Virgo said and then they all surround me and hold hands forming a circle. They all start to chant and soon a gold and white magic circle appears under me and soon everyone in the guild is watching. "I'm sorry Lucy this is going to hurt." Loke says and I just now and soon a blinding white pain jabs into me. It feels like I'm being stabbed a million times until I can't hold it in anymore and I let out a blood curdling scream. Then all the pain stops and when I open my eyes I see all my celestial spirits kneeling down. "Welcome back Dragon Princess." They all say and the guild just looks surprised. And then it hit me I have long claws and I was in a leather dress that looked like it was made out of dragon skin. And to top it all off I had wings! They were white and gold like my claws and dress. "Well I'll be going now I say and even though they were al dumbstruck I just said "Master I'm leaving!" And with my newfound power I snap my fingers and I remove my guild mark. "Bye Lissana oh and btw you are a bitch." That's all I say and I pack up all of my things and then I head to the train station. What am I going to do now. So I'm a dragon princess? Ugh this is all so confusing. As I'm thinking this I'm pulled through the window of the train and carried off into the air. I scream but then I realize I was riding a dragon. "Welcome back my queen." The dragon said. "I'm celestial and I'm going to be giving you the proper training. You will learn every type of magic there is and will master it." /—-wow almost one thousand words! I hope this was a good enough first chapter for you guys I had a ton of fun writing it and I'll update ASAP. Also please favorite and comment I really like hearing your feedback it always keeps me happy and smiling./p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this is the second chapter of Celestial Betrayal! Hope You Enjoy!

Lucy POV

Wait did she say queen? Does that mean my mother is alive? All of these thoughts are racing through my head at once when suddenly Celestia/Celestial says, "Lucy-sama your mother is indeed alive its just she was sent to the dragon realm because there was an issue with keeping Acnologia restrained and unfortunately he escaped which set you in the 7 year time stop." I'm just surprised and after all of this its just so amazing. I'm a princess. The reality is beginning to set in. But how will i learn all of the magic? How long will it take? "How long will it take for me to finish my training?" I Ask Celestia/Celestial. I hear a low humming sound and she says after thinking, "About two years in the dragon realm as the days are way longer but it will be ten years everywhere outside of the dragon realm." She says with satisfaction. Before i can say anything she lets out a mighty roar and golden portal opens up with tiny balls of all the elements surrounding it. Once we enter i am speechless. We are in the sky but there are many different islands all of a different element. I ask which island ill be staying on and that's when i decide to look ahead of me. There is a huge castle in front of me and i mean HUGE. Its probably the size of fairytail but 4 times bigger. "This is where." Celestia says and i cannot utter a single word. I am taken into a huge room and a maid with blue hair wearing a cute blue maid uniform. "Welcome back princess, I am Equis, your servant." She says with a hushed tone. "Oh no please call me Lucy." I say and she just nods. She sets down a bundle of clothes on my bed. "Here are your training clothes pri-Lucy. You shall wear these and go meet the dragons and meet your mother then your training will start immediately." She says with a soft smile. Once she leaves the room i get into my training clothes. It consists of a light pink cropped jacket that has a deep v neck cut out, a white tank top that has two jagged stripes on both sides, a pair of light pink shorts with a white belt, white leggings, and light pink shoes. (Basically a white and pink Pokemon go female character outfit XD) I head to what i suppose is the main hall and i open the doors. Surrounding the table. Once i walk in i stop in my tracks. Sitting at the head of the table is my mother. "Mom?" I ask, tears brimming my eyes. Once she looks me in the eyes i know its her and i run up to her. "I cant believe its really you mom." I say. She introduces me to all the dragons i will be training with.

Igneel = Fire M

Atlas Flame = Lava M

Grandine = Sky F

Gwynt = Wind F

Metilicana = Iron M

Wessilogia = Light M

Skiadrum = Dark M

Nati = Nature F

Aqua = Water F

Neo = Neutral M/F

Celestial = Celestial XD F

Electra = Lightning F

X = elemental M

"You will start with X first now follow him so you can begin your training." My mom says and i follow him. He seems kind of like Zeref and i think he might be emo in his human form but i'm not sure. "Follow me there is a bridge to my castle." He says in a depressed tone. Yep hes emo. Once we are on his island he immediately brightens up and says, "Okay lets get started! Elemental is probably the hardest of dragon slaying magic to learn but i think you will do quite fine!" He says all cheery. 'bipolar' I cough under my breath. "What was that?" X turns around and gives a glare that would make even Erza tremble with fear. I manage to squeak out a 'nothing' and he goes back to being cheery. "Okay so we are going to practice your roar. You will feel it in your throat and then just let it out!." X says with a huge smile on his face.

Hey so thats all cuz i have to go to bed and im really tired. Thanks for the follows and please review thats literally what makes me wanna continue my stories. Critique if u want. Thats all. Bye!


End file.
